Aku Ada Untukmu
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: [AU] Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke dan dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke di atap gedung sekolah. Di sanalah awal masalah terjadi. Sakura diperkosa. Apakah Sasuke mencintai Sakura, setelah ia tahu Sakura sudah dirusak oleh orang lain? / SasuSaku / OOC
1. Chapter 1

Pagi ini, masih sama seperti pagi-pagi yang biasanya. Dimana semua mahkluk hidup yang ada di bumi , sudah bangun untuk memulai aktivitas mereka. Jalan umum sudah mulai ramai diisi oleh masyarakat setempat yang memiliki kendaraan umum atau pun kendaraan pribadi, sebagai alat transportasi mereka.

Sama halnya dengan Sekolah Internasional High School, saat ini halamannya sudah penuh dengan stan-stan kecil yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik disetiap stannya. Bahkan ada juga stan yang dibuat semenarik mungkin agar menarik minat customer. Salah satunya stan yang sudah banyak dikunjungi seperti stan rumah hantu, ramalan, dan berbagai stan lainnya.

Hari ini sekolah Internasional High School akan mengadakan suatu acara perpisahan buat siswa-siswi kelas XII yang ada di sekolah ini. Dan secara kebetulan juga acara ini diselenggarakan tepat hari ulangtahun sekolah mereka. Jadi wajar saja kalau susunan acaranya se-banyak dan se-meriah ini.

Seluruh siswa-siswa kelas X dan XI menggunakan seragam yang berbeda dengan kelas yang lainnya dan dianjurkan tidak boleh sama. Terlebih lagi harus sesuai dengan tema yang mereka bawakan di setiap kelasnya. Hanya kelas XII saja yang mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimere © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku, ItaIno, Maybe XXXSaku

Aku Ada Untukmu ©Biiancast Rodith

Rating: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, abal, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Saat ini, seluruh bangku yang ada aula Internasional High School sudah terisi penuh oleh penghuni sekolah ini. Mendengarkan pidato dari ketua yayasan, kepala sekolah, ketua OSIS, dan masih banyak lagi susunan acara yang harus mereka ikuti saat ini.

Mengingat susunan acaranya yang begitu -sangat- membosankan, tidak sedikit yang sudah mulai bosan dengan acaranya. Sama hal nyadengan Uchiha Sasuke yang untuk kesekian kalinya menguap dibangkunya.

Walau dengan tampang mengantuk seperti itu, tetap saja penampilan pangeran sekolahini mempesona. Bukannya berkurang, justru semakin hari jumlah fansgirl-nya semakin bertambah dan itu bukan hanya satu angkatannya saja, bahkan adek kelas dan kakak kelasnya –dulu–juga ngefans dengannya.

Bisa dilihat murid perempuan yang duduk dua meterdari sebelah kanan bangku yang diduduki Sasuke, yang sedang cekikikan memperhatikan Sasuke. Bahkan tidak hanya memperhatikan Sasuke saja, ada juga yang blak-blakan menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung kepada anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku itu.

"Sakura." Tiba-tiba salah seorang siswi yang memiliki rambut yang dikucir kuda itu, memecahkan kesunyian dari barisan bangkunya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu menoleh kesebelahnya. "Iya? " tanyanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam dan hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh? "

"Tidak apa pig. Memangnya kamu tidak ingin mendengarkan Gaara berpidato untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia 'kan cukup tampan."

Yamanaka Ino nama lengkap gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda tadi, hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang sepertinya tidak nyambung itu.

"Hei, jidat. Aku tidak membahas Gaara. Yang kumaksud itu pujaan hatimu."

Mendengar perkataan Ino, Haruno Sakura nama lengkap gadis itu, dengan gerakan cepat langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ino. Dia hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab perkataan Ino.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Ino." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan seluruh wajahnya,ditutupi oleh helaian rambutnya yang ada di sisi wajahnya.

"Baka! Kau itu sama sekali belum mencoba Saku. Bagaimana mau berhasil, jika kau hanya mengamatinya dari jarak 5 meter." untuk kesekian kalinya Ino memukuli Sakura dengan kata-kata umpatan.

Karena, bukan sekali duakali saja Ino meminta Sakura, untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Sepertinya gadis cantik dari clan Yamanaka ini sudah mulai kesal menghadapi gadis yang ada disebelah kanannya itu–yang tidak lain adalah Sakura, sahabat merah mudanya.

"Bukan–"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, aula yang tadinya hening sudah seperti pasar. Sepertinya Sakura dan Ino terlalu asik dengan perbicaraan mereka, sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa pidato dari Gaara sudah selesai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Ne, Sakura. Berhubung ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu, sepertinya kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Saku." Senyum manis tercetak di bibir manis Ino, membuktikan Ino menyemangati Sakura.

"Aku…"

"Sudah. Sebelum kau menyampaikannya, ayo kita menikmati hari terakhir kita disekolah ini." Ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura dari tempat duduknya.

"Ino… arigatou."

"Sama-sama Saku. Tapi, tolong lepaskan aku dari pelukkanmu ini. Kalau Sasuke-kun melihat ini, kau yang tadinya akan diterima,jadi ditolak karena dia pikir kita itu yuri." Goda Ino saat iya mendapatkan pelukkan hangat dari Sakura.

Sakura langsung mencubit lengan Ino setelah mendengar godaan Ino barusan.

.

.

.

Saatnya sang rembulan menggantikan tugas dari sang mentari yang sejak pagi melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Sang rembulan juga sepertinya tidak mau kalah dengan sang mentari. Dengan sangat gagah, sang bulan mengajak pasukkannya untuk menghiasi langit yang luas dan hitam. Seakan bulan dan bintang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan acara yang sedang diadakan sekolah Internsional High School.

Api unggun juga sudah dinyalakan. Musik yang aliran tenang juga sudah terdengar di udara. Kini, acara penutup sepertinya akan dilaksanakan di lapangan sekolah ini.

Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk sendirian di bawahp ohon sakura jaraknya sepuluh meter dari lapangan, sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang asik menari sambil mengelilingi api unggun.

"Haah… ternyata memang susah untuk mengatakannya." Gumam Sakura. "Apa aku kirim pesan saja ya? Mmm… sepertinya memang harus begitu."

Tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang sangat cepat mengetik kata-kata manis kepada sang pujaan hati, Sakura malah sebaliknya. Ketik, hapus. Ketik lagi, hapus lagi. Sepertinya Sakura akan memiliki hobi baru setelah ini.

Setelah cukup lama menimbang-nimbang kata-kata yang akan ia kirim kepada Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura mengirim pesan yang sangat singkat.

' To : Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun. Ada yang ini kusampaikan kepadamu. Aku akan menunggu Sasuke-kun di atap sekolah. Sekalipun Sasuke-kun tidak datang, aku akan tetap menunggu Sasuke-kun. Haruno Sakura

'From : H. Sakura'

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Sakura menunggu balasandari Sasuke. Begitu Sakura mengirim Sasuke pesan, saat itu juga ia mendapatkanbalasannya.

'Baiklah. Aku sudah menunggumu di atap sayang.'

Perasaan Sakura saat ini sangat berbunga-bunga. Rasa senang, malu, dan bahagia semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi suatu perasaan yang dapat membuat dia melambung tinggi. Tidak ia duga, ternyata Sasuke memberikan respon yang baik kepadanya. Belum lagi Sasuke, memanggilnya dengan sayang.

Pernah sekali Sakura mengirimkan satu pesan kepada Sasuke. Tidak seperti hari malam ini, Sasuke justru mengabaikan pesannya. Dan itu membuat ia tidak berani lagi mencoba mendekati Sasuke melalui pesan singkat.

Tidak ingin, membuat sang pujaan hati menunggu lama,Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke atap melewati teman-temannya yang sedang menari dilapangan. Tapi sebelum ia bertemu dengan sang pujan hatinya, Sakura mengirimi Ino pesan yang berisi 'Ino. Aku akan mengatakannya langsung kepada Sasuke-kun.'

Sementara Ino yang mendapatkan pesan itu, tersenyum lebar membacanya pesan yang ia terima dari Sakura. Senyum untuk keberanian Sakura. Karena ia yakin bahwa Sakura, pasti akan diterima menjadi kekasihnya Sasuke.

.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya nada panggilan dari ponsel Ino terdengar. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya juga, Ino tidak menjawab panggilan masuk dari ponselnya. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam mimpi indahnya, sehingga bunyi panggilan masuk dari ponselnya yang tepat berada disebelah kepalanya, ia abaikan saja.

Sebelum nada panggilan itu selesai, Ino menekan tombol berwarna hijau yang ada di sisi kiri ponselnya. Dengan keadaan yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, Ino menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ini nak Ino, ya?" terdengar suara wanita dewasa dari seberang telepon genggam Ino, dengan penuh rasa kekhawatiran.

"Iya. Ini dengan saya sendiri. Ini dengan siapa ya?"

"Ini ibunya Sakura, nak."

"Oh. Bibi ternyata. Tumben malam-malam begini telepon Ino, bi. Ada yang bisa Ino bantu, bi?" Akhirnya kesadaran Ino terkumpul penuh setelah ia mengenali orang yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Bibi, hanya mau nanya. Apa Sakura-chan menginap dirumah nak Ino malam ini?" Tanya wanita itu, yang ternyata adalah ibunya Sakura.

"Sakura? Ia tidak menginap dirumah Ino malam ini, Bi. Ino pikir tadi selesai acara perpisahan sekolah tadi, Sakura langsung pulang sendiri. Karena sepuluh menit sebelum acara selesai, Ino tidak melihat Sakura. Apa Sakura belum pulang, bi?" Ino mencoba menjelaskan perihal keterlambatan Sakura pulang ke orang tuanya Sakura.

"Begitu ya?" ibu Sakura kembali mendapatkan harapan kosong setelah mendengar penjelasan Ino barusan. "- kalau begitu, bibi akan mecoba menghubungi teman Sakura yang lainnya ya, nak Ino." ucap Ibu Sakura.

"Iya, bi. Ino juga akan mencoba menghubungi teman sekelas kami. Kalau Ino sudah mendapatkan kabar, Ino akan langsung menghubungi bibi."

"baiklah, nak." Tuuutt… Tuuutt… Tuuutt

Setelah sambungan telepon antara Ino dan ibu Sakura terputus, dengan perasaan yakin dan pasti, iIno menghubungi seseorang yang ada dinomor kontaknya.

"Nomornya aktif, tapi kenapa tidak diangkat, ya?" gumam Ino

Ino kembali menghubungi Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi tetap hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada jawaban bahwa seseorang yang ada di seberang sana masih terjaga dari tidurnya nyenyaknya.

"Satu-satunya orang yang memang harus aku hubungi, itu Sasuke. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, aku harus ke rumahnya. Kamu itu sebenarnya kemana sih Saku? " gumaman Ino semakin menjadi-jadi seiring larutnya malam. Bukankah yang namanya sahabat, memang harus saling perduli satu dengan yang lainnya, bukan? Karena itu Ino rela terjaga malam ini, demi memikirkan sahabat merah mudanya itu.

.

.

.

Jam yang tergantung manis di dinding kamar Ino sudah menunjukkan jam lima pagi. Sebelum semakin banyak orang-orang terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, Ino sudah bersiap-siap membenahi dirinya yang berantakan. Anak dari dari clan Yamanaka ini, biasa sangat perduli dengan penampilannya. Tapi, kantung mata yang mulai terlihat menghitam, sudah tidak ia hiraukan saat ini hanya kerumah Sasuke.

Tidak banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan Ino menuju rumah Sasuke, mengingat pengguna jalan raya masih bisa dihitung menggunakan jari dan disinilah Ino sekarang. Menunggu seseorang membuka pintu gerbang clan Uchiha itu, setelah ia berulang kali memencet bel.

"Ohayou, Itachi." Sapa Ino begitu pintu dibuka dan memperlihatkan sang kekasihlah yang membukan ia pintu.

"Ohayou mo, Ino. Tumben pagi-pagi sekali kau datang berkunjung. Ada apa?" Itachi hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya ketika mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya sendirilah yang mengganggu tidurnya. Belum lagi kedatangan Ino membuatnya heran. Karena, tidak biasa Ino berkunjung ke rumahnya sebelum ia menghubungi Itachi.

"Aku hanya sebentar Ita-kun. Kedatanganku hanya ingin menanyakan keberadaan Sakura kepada Sasuke." tanpa tedeng aling-aling Ino langsung mengatakan tujuannya.

"Masuklah dulu. Aku akan membangunkan Sasuke terlebih dahulu" Ucap Itachi begitu mereka masuk ke rumah dan Ino setia menunggu di ruang tamu. Tidak lama Ino menunggu. Lima menit setelah kepergian Itachi, lelaki berprawakan yang tidak kalah tampannya dari sang kakak datang menghampiri Ino."Ada apa?" Tanya lelaki tampan tersebut. Walau tampangnya awut-awutan setelah bangun tidur secara paksa, tetap tidak mengurangi ketampanannya

"Sampai sekarang Sakura belum pulang. Orangtuanya mencarinya. Apa Sakura ada bersamamu?" Tanya Ino setelah ia melihat Sasuke telah hadir menemaninya di ruang tamu.

"Hn. Dia tidak ada bersamaku." Kata Sasuke dengan nada santai.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar santai, membuat emosi Ino naik dan langsung berkata "

Jangan bohong Sasuke! Kau pikir, aku tidak tahu. Selagi acara api unggung berlangsung kau dan Sakura sms-an, dan kalian bertemu di atap gedung sekolah."

"Tch. Jika kau datang hanya untuk membuat keributan, kau pulang saja." Kata Sasuke dengan sangat cuek dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Ino.

"Jangan––"

Itachi mulai merasakan bahwa permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi sang kekasih dan sang adik semakin memanas. Sebelum masalah itu semakin besar, Itachi berkata kepada Sasuke dan memotong perkatan Ino.

"Kau mengatakannya dengan jujur 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang merasa diintrogasi dan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, menyimpulkan bahwa kakaknya sendiri tidak mempercayai dirinya. "Tch. Apa aku terlihat berbohong? Bukankah kukatakan bahwa––" Jika tadi perkataan Ino terputus di tengah jalan karena Itachi yang memotong perkataannya, kali ini perkataan Sasuke lah yang terputus di tengah jalan, dan sang pelaku utama bukan Itachi melainkan ponsel Ino.

Ino melihat nama di layar ponselnya, begitu ia melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, ia langsung menekan tombol berwarna hijau di sisi sebelah kiri ponselnya. Suasana yang tadinya panas, kini sedikit meredah setelah Ino mengangkat panggilan masuk dari Ibunya Sakura.

"Halo bibi," Entah apa yang dikatakan Ibunya Sakura kepadanya, Ino melirik Sasuke dengan sangat tajam."baiklah bibi. lima menit lagi aku akan kesana." Sambungan telepon telepon terpurus antara ibunya Sakura dengan Ino.

"Aku ke rumah Sakura. Sesuatu telah terjadi dengan Sakura tadi malam. Apa kau akan ikut?" Tanya Ino kepada Sasuke. "Tidak kuduga ternyata kau itu sepengecut ini, Sasuke."

"Diam! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku." jawab Sasuke dengan sangat sinis.

"Aku pergi dulu, Itachi-kun."

"Ino... aku ikut"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lanjut atau delete?

* * *

n/a : Sebenarnya ini fict aku buat sudah cukup lama dan rencananya kemaren akan ikut meramaikan SasuSaku FanDay. Tapi berhubung saia memiliki suatu problem yang sangat rumit, membuatku sempat dilanda WB. Untungnya, WB-nya gak lama bersemayam, jadi publishnya sekarang. :D

Gimana menurut kalian? Aku harap tidak mengecewakan, mengingat idenya cukup pasaran. :D

Saya menunggu riview readers untuk membuatku lebih semangat lagi melanjutkan fict ini. :D Doakan saja chapter selanjutnya tidak lama update mengingat jadwal kuliahku semakin padat. :D

Riview kalian, sangat membantu saia. :D

Biiancast Rodith

[03032014]


	2. Chapter 2

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pair : U. Sasuke & H. Sakura_**

**__****_Story © Biiancast Rodith_**

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, abal, EYD, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

_**Special Thanks**_

_**kihara, **birupink**, Hazel Lane, **Qren**, sofi asat, **hanazono yuri**, Dhezthy UchihAruno, **Hero-chan**, rikkun, **Hanna Hoshiko**, Luca Marcell, **Dijah-hime**, Yola-ShikaIno, **Willow_

* * *

Saat ini, Itachi sudah berada dirumahnya. Tepatnya, ia berada di ruangan pribadi milik adik si matawayangnya. Ia memperhatikan adiknya sedang tiduran di atas kasur miliknya.

Sementara si pemilik kamar memberikan tatapan tajam, begitu ia tahu siapa orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Itachi, justru semakin dalam masuk ke dalam daerah kekuasan sang adik.

Sasuke mengabaikan sang kakak. Itachi duduk di tepi kasur Sasuke dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang terpejam. Ia yakin, Sasuke sebenarnya penasaran maksud kedatangan Itachi ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sejak kakaknya itu memasuki daerah kekuasaanya,

Karena biasanya, setiap Itachi datang berkunjung ke kamarnya, kakaknya pasti akan membuat dia jengkel dengan kata sapaan yang diucapkan sang kakak. Kali ini Itachi justru terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Sejak awal Itachi masuk, ia hanya terdiam dan tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke melirik sang kakak dan tidak ada ekspresi yang terlihat dari wajah sang kakak.

Merasa kembali dilirik sang adik, Itachi berkata " Kau penasaran apa terjadi dengan Sakura?"

Ternyata orang yang ditanyai sepertinya cuek, seakan tidak ingin tahu.

Itachi sangat tahu. Jauh di lubuk hati adiknya Sasuke ingin tahu dan sayangnya sang adik menutupinya dengan wajah dingin miliknya.

"Sakura… " Itachi menggantung ucapannya." Tadi malam dia diperkosa orang yang tak dikenal" Itachi sejenak menghentikan omongannya dan melirik kearah sang adik untuk melihat ekspresi sang adik.

Terlihat rahang Sasuke mengeras dan kerutan muncul di keningnya. Melihat ekspresi seperti itu, membuat Itachi yakin bahwa sang adik mendengarkannya.

"Dan kau ingin tahu siapa orang yang telah melakukan itu kepada Sakura? Polisi mencurigai kau sebagai tersangka Sasuke."

_**~Flash Back~**_

Ino dan Itachi kini telah tiba di rumah Sakura. Mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu banyakla mengingat mereka berdua datang menggunakan mobil mewah Itachi.

"Bibi… Sakura dimana?"

Ibu Sakura keluar dari kamar putri tunggalnya ketika ia mendengar Ino telah tiba di rumahnya. "Kau sudah datang nak,Ino? Sakura baru saja tidur." ucap ibu Sakura sambil menutup pintu kamar anaknya dengan sangat pelan, takut mengganggu tidur putrinya.

"Apa Sakura baik-baik saja, bibi?" Melihat wajah ibu Sakura yang terlihat sendu, Ino meminta ibu Sakura untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat Sakura sampai di rumahnya.

Cukup lama Ino menunggu dan betapa shock dirinya saat mengetahui bahwa ibu dari sahabatnya itu menangis dalam diam.

"Bibi, tenanglah." Ino merangkul ibu dari sahabatnya itu dan memberi sedikit elusan di pundaknya untuk menenangkan ibu Sakura.

"Sakura... ia pulang dalam keadaan yang buruk nak Ino. Dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia sangat menderita. Tatapannya sangat kosong dan penampilannya jauh dari kata baik."

Mendengar penuturan dari wanita cantik yang sama persis seperti sahabatnya itu membuat Ino semakin tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Maksud bibi apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sakuraa... dia seperti mendapat serangan dari hewan buas," Ino masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan ibu satu anak itu. Tapi begitu ia mendengar kata selanjutnya, Ino seakan mendapat serangan jantung. "Sakura, diperkosa nak Ino."

Tangisan Haruno Mebuki, kini pecah. Tidak menyangka bahwa putri satu satunya itu mendapat cobaan seberat ini.

"Apa bibi sudah melapor masalah ini ke polisi?"

Hanya gelengan lemah yang diberikan Ibu Sakura, menjawab perkataan Itachi.

"Bibi di rumah saja. Biar, aku dan Ino yang akan melapor ke kantor polisi."

"Baiklah, nak."

Itachi dan Ino langsung bergegas menuju kantor polisi dan melaporkan semua tindakan criminal yang terjadi pada Sakura.

Setelah polisi menerima laporan yang diberikan, Tugas baru telah menanti mereka untuk segera diselesaikan. Tidak banyak bisa dilakukan polisi setelah mereka menerima laporan yang diberikan Itachi, selain melihat langsung tempat kejadian.

Rahang Itachi mengeras saat polisi menemukan barang bukti berupa _handphone. _Itachi sangat yakin, bahwa dia sangat mengenal pemilik alat komunikasih jarak jauh itu. Dan setelah polisi mengatakan pemilik benda itu, prediksi Itachi tidak meleset saat dia mendengar kepala polisi berkata 'Uchiha Sasuke, saat ini menjadi tersangka utama kasus ini. '

.

.

.

"Jangan gila, Itachi." Maki Sasuke setelah ia mendengar semua perkataan Itachi. "Aku tidak mungkin melalukan perbuatan biadap itu."

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa _handphone_ milikmu berada di tempat kejadian kalau bukan kau pelakunya?" Itachi ikut terpancing emosi.

Bagaimanapun, dia kecewa setelah apa yang dilakukan adiknya kepada sahabat baik kekasihnya itu. Itachi tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya itu. Sasuke memang jauh lebih tertutup darinya, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya itu melakukan hal terkeji seperti ini.

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Sasuke kembali memutar ulang memori-nya, sebelum acara perpisahan selesai. Sebelum kata sambutan dari Ketua Osis selesai, Sasuke meninggalkan tempat duduknya, karena panggilan alam.

Setelah selesai Sasuke tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Hidan dan kembali memasuki gedung aula. Ternyata acara perpisahannya sudah selasai, dan diganti acara bebas yang artinya; aula sudah kosong dan peserta perpisahan sibuk dengan stan-stan yang ada di halaman sekolah.

Sasuke berkeliling hendak mencari sahabat pirangnya, Naruto. Sekalian untuk menikmati menit-menit terakhirnya di sekolah ini. Untungnya, di tengah perjalanan, dia mendengar suara cempreng Naruto dari arah stan paling ujung yang menjual ramen.

Betapa jengkelnya Sasuke saat mendengar omelan Naruto karena dia tidak membalas e-mail-nya. Saat itulah Sasuke sadar bahwa handphone-nya terjatuh saat dia bertabrakan dengan Hidan.

Sasuke sangat yakin bahwa Hidan-lah yang memungut _handphone_-nya, karena pada saat itu, yang ada di toilet hanya ada dia dan Hidan. Dan Sasuke juga sangat yakin, bahwa Hidan jugalah yang membalas _inbox_ dan bertemu Sakura malam itu di atap sekolah.

Jika ada seseorang yang harus dijadikan tersangka, itu seharusnya bukan dia. Melainkan, Hidan.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kasur. Tapi sebelum dia berhasil menggapai kenop pintu, Sasuke berkata "Jika kau tidak yakin kepadaku, maka aku sendiri yang akan membawa tersangkanya ke hadapanmu, Itachi."

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, membuat rasa kecewanya semakin bertambah. Kecewa karena adiknya tidak berkata jujur dan kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mempercayai adiknya.

.

.

Seorang gadis yang kesuciannya dirampas secara paksa, sedang meringkut di dalam selimut tebal miliknya. Sejak kepulangannya ke rumah, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya terbaring di atas kasur empuk dan dibungkus oleh hangatnya selimut.

Menangis dan menangis itu yang bisa dilakukan Haruno Sakura.

Andai saja saat itu dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, mungkin saja kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sakura sangat tahu, sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya berandai-andai karena semuanya telah terjadi.

Sakura berpikir bahwa dia sudah menjadi gadis kotor dan hina. Gadis yang sama rendahnya dengan pelacur yang ada di luar. Bagaimanapun, tidak akan ada lelaki yang akan menikahinya karena dia sudah tidak suci lagi. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Dia sudah menjadi sampah dan sambah harusnya dibuang dipembakaran.

Masa depan yang sudah dirancang jauh-jauh hari, seakan hancur seketika layaknya gelas kaca yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Sakura menginjak beling-beling kaca yang berserakan di lantai. Sakit di telapak kakinya tidak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di hatinya. Hiduppun sudah tidak ada lagi gunanya. Sakura bahkan tidak sanggup menyambut hari esok.

"Sakura… kamu baik-baik saja, nak?" Tanya ibu Sakura khawatir karena sedari siang, Sakura belum juga keluar dari kamarnya " Makanlah dulu nak."

Tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir, Sakura keluar dari dari kamarnya.

"Ibu, sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Kata ibu Sakura saat melihat putrinya berdiri di depannya. Ia mengelus rambut panjang Sakura yang terlihat kusut.

Mendapat perhatian seperti itu, membuat air mata Sakura kembali meluncur membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Ibu tidak ingin kau menangis." Pelukkan kasih sayang nanhangat dia berikan untuk putrinya itu.

"Ibu…" panggil Sakura disela-sela tangisnya. "Maafkan Sakura, bu. Maaf membuat ibu kecewa."

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Ibu tidak ingin kau menangis. Karena anak ibu lebih cantik saat tersenyum." Bujuk Ibu Sakura sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang ada di pipi Sakura.

Saat sepasang ibu dan anak itu saling berbagi kasih sayang lewat pelukkan hangat di bawah bingkai pintu, terdengar suara bel pertanda ada tamu yang berkunjung di kediaman mereka.

"Makanlah, nak. Ibu akan membuka pintu." Senyum menenangkan terpancar di wajah cantik ibu satu anak itu.

Alangkah kangetnya Ibu Sakura saat melihat tamu yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya mala mini.

"Kau!"

.

.

.

TBC

**N/a** : _Hallo semuanya. :D Bii kembali menyelesaikan chapter duanya dengan sangat kilat dan sangat singkat. XD #dilemparbatako gantung banget ya? Hehe Itu sengaja sih. Biar readers penasaran siapa yang datang berkunjung kerumah Sakura. :3 _

_siapa pelakunya? Mungkin readers sudah bisa nebak setelah baca fict di atas. :D Dan sejujurnya ane juga paling gak suka baca berita, nonton film tentang pemerkosaan gitu. T,T itu tindakan yang paling keji setelah membunuh. Ini fict bukan terinspirasi dari film sih. Hanya saja pernah nanya sama seseorang ehemmantanpacarehem, misal aku di perkosa orang, apa dia mau sama aku. Dia jawab ia. XD karena itu aku buat fictnya. _

_Makasih telah bersedia membaca, meluangkan waktu, mengfollow dan mengfavorite fict abal saya. _

_Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih. dan Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak ya minna. :* _

.

.

.

**Biiancast Rodith**

**[03232014]**


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah hampir satu harian Sasuke berada di luar rumah mencari keberaaan Hidan. Mengingat sekarang mereka sudah tidak sekolah lagi, membuat Sasuke kesulitan mencarinya. Yang Sasuke tahu tentang Hidan hanyalah sosok laki-laki brengsek. Lelaki yang sering keluar-masuk ruangan kepala sekolah karena kebandalannya.

Sasuke tidak perduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Hidan saat itu, asalkan tidak mengganggu hidupnya. Tapi kini, pria brengsek itu telah melibatkannya ke dalam masalah yang tidak dia bikin sama sekali.

Bagaimanapun, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus ini adalah Hidan. Bukan dia. Di sini, yang jadi korban Sasuke.

Berbicara tentang korban, ada satu orang lagi yang menjadi korban di sini. Korban paling menderita atas perlakuan biadab Hidan. Haruno Sakura, gadis itu mendapat perlakuan yang tidak seharusnya dia terima malam itu. Sasuke dan Sakura memang sama-sama menjadi korban atas perbuatan Hidan, Tapi, apa Sasuke tahu perasaan seorang gadis yang kesuciannya dirampas secara paksa? Tidak. Yang Sasuke tahu, dia harus menyeret Hidan ke kantor polisi karena telah merusak nama baiknya dan menggunakan _handphone_ miliknya untuk menjebak orang lain.

Walau tidak ada didalam pikirannya untuk membantu Sakura, yang pasti setalah Hidan dia temukan dan menyerahkannya kepada yang berwajib, sudah pasti akan membantu Sakura.

Menurut informasi yang ia terima dari Naruto—sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut pirang spike—Hidan setiap malam pasti akan mengunjungi sebuah club tertutup yang jauh dari pusat kota. Saat ini tujuan Sasuke adalah _club_ malam yang berplangkat _A+_ dan di _club_ inilah Sasuke sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith**

**Warning!**

**Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kalau tokoh dalam fic ini OOC sangat. Typo(s), EYD tidak beraturan.**

**Apapun pairingnya, yang penting jalan ceritanya :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia gemerlap yang beberapa orang sangat suka datang berkunjung datang kemari karena di dalamnya terdapat minum keras dan benda-benda haram lainnya. Tempat yang menjadi surga untuk manusia-manusia brengsek seperti Hidan.

Sasuke melihat pria brengsek yang membuatnya harus menginjak tempat menjijikkan seperti ini. Saat ini, Hidan sedang asik bercumbu dengan seorang gadis murahan di tempat duduknya paling sudut.

Tidak ingin membuang waktunya di ruangan terkutuk itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Hidan, Sasuke menarik kerah baju Hidan dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan pengap itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Protes Hidan marah karena diperlakukan tidak sopan oleh seseorang.

"Jangan banyak omong, brengsek." Ucap Sasuke dengan geram dan menonjok wajah Hidan.

Hidan yang saat itu telah mabuk karena pengaruh minuman keras, tidak sempat menghindar dan harus menerima kecupan di pipinya dari tinju Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menghadiahkan tinjunya ke perut Hidan. "Rasakan ini, brengsek!"

Tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini, Hidan melakukan perlawanan. Sayangnya, tinjunya dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Sasuke. Lagi dan lagi Sasuke memukul wajah Hidan sampai membuat wajah pria itu babak-belur.

"Bangun, brengsek." Sasuke memaksa Hidan berdiri dan memasukkannya ke dalam miliknya mobilnya. "Sekarang ikut denganku." Hidan yang diperlakukan sepert itu, hanya menurut saja.

.

.

Sasuke sekarang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah bercat merah muda—tidak lupa sambil menarik tangan Hidan yang kesadarannya sudah sangat minim. Sasuke melewati halaman rumah yang cukup luas sebelum ia berhadapan dengan pintu utama rumah itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Sasuke menekan bel.

Tiga menit setelah Sasuke menekan bel, pintu ganda yang ada di hadapannya terbuka lebar. Haruno Mebuki, ibu Sakuralah yang membuka pintu rumahnya.

Alangkah kangetnya Ibu Sakura saat melihat tamu yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya malam ini.

"Kau!"

"Selamat malam, Bi." Ucap Sasuke sesopan mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku malam-malam seperti ini?" kata ibu Sakura garang.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napasnya kuat-kuat. Sasuke tidak marah diperlakukan kasar seperti ini, mengingat ibu Sakura menganggapnya pelaku atas kasus yang menimpa putrinya. Karena itulah Sasuke datang kemari untuk memberitahukan bahwa bukan dialah pelakunya, melainkan pria brengsek yang terkapar di dekat kakinyalah pelaku yang sebenarnya.

" Maaf sudah mengganggu malam anda, Bi. Tapi kedatanganku kemari untuk memberitahukan kepada bibi, bahwa dialah pelaku sebenarnya." Sasuke kembali menarik kerah baju Hidan.

Ibu Sakura sangat kanget mendengar kabar yang diberikan Sasuke. Dengan secepat kilat, Ibu Sakura menerjang tubuh Hidan yang masih terkapar dan memukul wajah Hidan dengan tinju yang lemah.

Sementara Sakura yang sedang duduk di ruang makan hanya melamun sambil memandangi makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Lamunan Sakura terusik karena mendengar teriakan sang Ibu. Rasa penasaran menghinggapi relung hati Sakura. Penasaran saat mendengar Ibunya teriak dan menangis, Sakura berlahan-lahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh dari meja makan. Tujuannya saat ini adalah ruang tamu. Mengingat ibunya tadi permisi kepadanya karena adanya tamu yang datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

"ibu?" panggil Sakura saat melihat ibunya memukuli seseorang yang tebaring lemah di lantai teras rumahnya.

Bukan hanya ibu Sakura saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, Sasuke juga ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang gadis yang berdiri kaku di bawah bingkai pintu.

Walau jarak Sasuke dengan Sakura 2 meter, tapi Sasuke bisa melihat ada luka memar di pelipis dan sudut bibir Sakura. Sasuke sangat yakin luka memar yang ada di wajah Sakura, perbuatan Hidan.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya karena terlalu intens diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" ucap Sakura dengan dingin. " Pergi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, dada Sasuke seakan ditusuk pisau. Terlebih lagi ia melihat air mata yang telah jatuh mengalir membasahi pipi Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke datang untuk—"

Tidak ingin mendengar perkataan ibunya, Sakura menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. "Masuk, bu. Aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku membencinya." Tangis Sakura kembali pecah saat mendengar nama pujaan hatinya terucap dari mulut ibunya.

Tidak ingin membuat Sakura terusik karena keberadaannya, Sasuke pamit kepada ibu satu anak itu. "Bibi, aku pulang dulu."

Melihat anggukan kecil yang diberikan ibu Sakura, Sasuke kembali membawa Hidan kembali ke mobilnya untuk diserahkan kepada pihak yang berwajib.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, tapi pemilik _eagle eyes_ ini masih belum juga tidur dan larut dalam mimpinyanya. Sejak kepulangannya dari kantor polisi, tidak. Tapi sejak meninggalkan rumah Sakura, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang beberapa jam yang lalu bertemu dengannya. Anak dari pemilik rumah tersebut, Sakuralah telah mengambil seluruh pusat perhatiannya.

Sejak bertemu dan melihat Sakura menangis di hadapannya, pikiran Sasuke hanya tertuju pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Sedikitpun Sasuke tidak ternah memikirkan seorang gadis, tapi kini pikirannya hanya pada seorang gadis. Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Rasa bersalahkah yang ada dipikirannya sejak dia bertemu dengan gadis itu? Tidak. Yang membuat Sakura seperti itu bukan dia, melainkan Hidan. Tapi kenapa harus dia yang merasa bersalah.

Kembali terbayang wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan luka memar, membuat uluh hati Sasuke kembali rasakan sakit.

"_Damn!_" umpatnya kesal.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak ke balkon kamarnya. Mungkin angin malam dapat menenangkan pikirannya. Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menerawang jauh ke dalam kegelapan malam. Ternyata gelapnya malam dan dinginnya angin di luar tidak membantu Sasuke. Karena ingatannya kembali teringat ke wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan derai air mata.

Rasa kecewa, marah, benci, dan menyesal, terlihat jelas dari sorot mata Sakura saat pandangan mereka berada pada garis lurus. Sasuke sangat yakin, bahwa Sakuta tahu bahwa bukan dia yang melalukan perbuatan kotor itu, tapi kenapa Sakura memandangnya demikian?

Semua ini membuat kepala Sasuke pusing. Bahkan kejeniusannya saja tidak bisa menjawab.

Merasa tenggorokkannya kering, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya hendak mengambil segelas air. Sebelum mencapai dapur, Sasuke mendengar suara TV yang masih menyala. Di rumah ini hanya ada dia dan kakaknya Itachi. Mungkin Itachi belum tidur, piker Sasuke saat itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur, _Otouto_?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn."

"Tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Sakura?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tch. Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa yang kau rasakan setelah melihat Sakura?" Pandangan Itachi masih tertuju pada benda yang ada di depannya. Tapi, pendengarannya seratus persen hanya tertuju pada adiknya. Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari adiknya, Itachi menekan tombol _power_, membuat benda yang ada dihadapnnya hitam.

"Kasihan?" Tanya Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri di atas anak tangga paling bawah. "Sakura pasti sangat menderita. Wajahnya yang penuh dengan lebam, bahkan kesuciannnya yang telah dijaga selama 19 tahun, telah direbut orang lain."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Apa yang dikatakan Itachi barusan, sama persis seperti yang ada dipikirannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Bagaimanapun, dia hanyalah seorang lelaki. Seorang lelaki tidak akan bisa merasakan seperti apa kehilangan kesucian seorang gadis. Berbanding terbalik dengan seorang gadis yang kesuciannya diambil oleh suaminya.

"Jika Ino mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sakura, tanpa berpikir dua kalipun aku akan menikahinya. Tidak perduli Ino sudah menjadi bekas orang lain, tidak perduli apa kata orang lain. Karena itu bukan keinginannya. Sama halnya dengan Sakura. Sakura juga ingin kesuciannya diambil oleh suami yang dia cintai. Tapi apa Sakura bisa mengelak setelah semua ini terjadi? Dia hanya bisa menangis. " Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

" Untungnya itu tidak terjadi pada Ino, 'kan?" Ucap Sasuke jengkel memotong perkataan Itachi.

Itachi tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke dan tetap melanjutkan ucapannya " Baru saja aku diberitahu Ibu Sakura, untuk ke tiga kalinya Sakura mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Itu setelah dia bertemu denganmu di rumahnya tadi."

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke melebar mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Tidak perlu kukatakan kenapa bisa Sakura mengalami ini dan mencoba bunuh diri 'kan, _Otouto_?" Itachi mencoba memancing emosi Sasuke untuk melihat reaksi adiknya itu.

"Aku sudah ngantuk. Aku tidur duluan. " Sasuke tergesa-gesa memasuki kamarnya mencoba untuk kabur dari kakaknya.

"Itu karena kau Sasuke." Ucap Itachi dengan lantang, agar adiknya yang berada di dalam kamar dapat mendengarnya. "Karena Sakura mencintaimu."

"Brengsek!" Ucap Sasuke setelah mendengar perketaan kakaknya.

Kini semuanya telah terjawab. Sasuke mengerti sekarang, kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur dan memikirkan Sakura. Itu karena dia merasa bersalah kepada Sakura.

Sasuke sangat tahu apa maksud dari perkataan kakaknya itu. Bahkan sangat paham. Karena Itachi tahu, bahwa Sasuke memiliki perasaan kepada Sakura. Semua yang dia lalukan, dan inginkan, Itachi sangat tahu semua tentang dirinya.

Malam ini Sasuke hanya bisa menghabiskan malamnya dengan memikirkan perkataan Itachi dan memikirkan seseorang yang telah singgah di relung hatinya.

.

.

.

"Bibi, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah Ino, sudah datang berkunjung.

Hari ini, Ino kembali berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya. Mendengar kabar yang disampaikan Ibu Sakura tadi malam, membuat Ino tidak sabaran ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan sahabat _pink_-nya itu.

"Sakura sudah jauh lebih tenang nak." Ucap Ibu Sakura sambil mempersilahkan Ino masuk. "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Sakura baru saja selesai mandi. Masuklah ke kamarnya."

"Makasih, Bi."

Ino berlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Dia melihat Sakura sedang duduk di atas kamur. Dengan langkah kaki mengendap-ngendap, Ino mendekati Sakura.

Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya saat merasakan seseorang memeluk lehernya.

"Apa kabar, Saku?"

Hanya senyuman lemah yang bisa diberikan Sakura untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Kau kelihatan kurusan Sakura. Kau diet ya?" Tanya Ino basah-basih untuk memulai topik pembicaraan dengan Sakura.

"Hmm… tidak selera makan." Jawab Sakura alakadarnya.

Banyak perubahan yang bisa dirasakan Ino sekarang. Dulu Sakura tidak sedingin ini padanya. Bahkan Ino lebih nyaman dengan kecerewatan Sakura. Untuk memulai topik baru saja, Ino tidak bisa berpikir.

Kesunyian ini membuat Ino mulai jenuh dan bosan. Dengan tidak sabar, Ino memutar tubuh Sakura untuk menghadapnya. "Jika ada sesuatu yang menjadi beban pikiranmu, katakan 'lah Sakura. Aku siap mendengarnya. Aku siap menjadi sandaranmu, Saku."

Sakura tidak menanggapi perkataan Ino. Sakura lebih melihat gambar bermotif bunga-bunga kecil yang ada di seprainya. Asal tidak kepada Ino saja pandangannya.

Ino mengangkat dagu Sakura " Sakura dengarkan aku. Aku memang tidak tahu seperti apa perasaanmu saat ini. Diperlakukan seperti itu, pasti sangat sakit rasanya. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa tahu perasaanmu sekarang, jika kau tidak ingin membaginya denganku? Biarkan aku tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya." Airmata Ino sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi saat melihat sahabatnya itu menangis dalam diam.

"Ambillah Sakura. Lakukan jika bunuh diri bisa membuatmu tersenyum kembali seperti dulu. Aku tidak akan melarangmu." Kata Ino sambil menyodorkan sebuah cutter ke hadapan Sakura. "Tapi… setelah kau melakukannya, bisa membuat ibumu bahagia? Kau yakin, sesudah itu ibumu tersenyum lebar melihat putri satu-satunya pergi?"

Hanya kesunyian yang menjawab semua perkataan Ino.

" Hanya karena kau, bibi Mebuki bertahan, Sakura. Beliau juga dapat merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan sekarang. Bibi Mebuki juga sakit saat meihatmu seperti ini, karena kau anaknya." Ucap Ino sambil mengguncang kedua bahu Sakura.

Ino tercengang saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja merungkuh tubuhnya. "Jangan, tinggalkan aku Ino." Suara tangis Sakura membelah keheningan yang terjadi di antara Ino dan Sakura. Ino memberikan sebuah anggukan menjawab perkataan Sakura. "Aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, karena aku sudah kotor, Ino. Sudah kotor."

Ino merengkuh kedua sisi wajah Sakura dengan ke-dua telapak tangannya yang mungil. " Bukankah sudah kukatakan biarkan aku menjadi kotor asal kau kembali seperti dulu lagi. Menjadi Sakura yang periang. Bukankah itu gunanya saha—saudara?" kata Ino meralat perkataannya.

Ino menghapus airmata yang masih mengalir di pipi Sakura. "Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi Sakura. Berjanjilah kepadaku. Pahitnya hidup, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu." Ucap ino menyemangati Sakura.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

**N/a : **Huff~ akhirnya chapter ini kelar juga. :3 Semoga fell-nya terasanya.? Semoga aja terasa ya. :3 #maksa. Dan semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan readers seperti chapter kemaren karena terlalu pendek dan TBC di tengah jalan. Hehehe…

Chapter ini, ane persembahkan untuk Sakura Haruno yang berung tahun hari ini. , Otanjoubi Omedetou ne Sakua. semoga semakin cinta sama Sasuke dan membawa Sasuke pulang untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia. :D

Sekian dulu deh cuap-cuap dari ane. Jika ada unek-unek disampaikan lewat ripiu aja ya minna. Ane menerima segala masukan dan flame asal yang membangun. :3

Akhirnya kata saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada sider dan ripiuwers karena uda meluangkan waktu membaca dan meripiu fict saya. Karena dukungan kalian, fict ane bisa sampe chapter 3. XD hehehe dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak ya minna. :D

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Biiancast Rodith**

**[03282014]**


	4. Chapter 4

Seorang pemuda tampan bak pangeran, baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Rambut pantat ayam miliknya terlihat acak-acakkan, tapi itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Jika _fansgirl_-nya melihat penampilannya pagi ini, kata keren lah yang akan keluar dari bibir mereka.

Sepertinya lelaki yang masih berusia 19 tahun ini tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak tadi malam. Terlihat dari lingkar kelopak matanya yang menghitam seperti mata panda. Mimpi buruk 'kah dia? Atau memikirkan perkataan kakaknya tadi malam? Tapi sepertinya, pilihan kedualah yang paling cocok jawabannya.

Jika dipikir-pikir lebih teliti, Bukankah sebelum ketemu Itachi, Sasuke sudah memikirkan seseorang? Seseorang yang ia lihat menangis di rumahnya dengan wajah penuh dengan lebam. Haruno Sakura. Dialah seseorang yang Sasuke maksud.

Jadi, yang Sasuke pikirkan bukan hanya perkataan kakaknya, tapi gadis itu juga ikut menguasai pikirannya.

Sejak memutuskan masuk kamar ketimbang harus mendengarkan omongan kakaknya, Sasuke tidak dapat tidur. Berbagai macam posisi tidur yang menurutnya nyaman, sudah ia coba. Dan hasilnya nihil.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali teringat dengan perkataan sang kakak tadi malam.

'_Jika Ino mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sakura, tanpa berpikir dua kalipun aku akan menikahinya. Tidak perduli Ino sudah menjadi bekas orang lain, tidak perduli apa kata orang lain. Karena itu bukan keinginannya. Sama halnya dengan Sakura. Sakura juga ingin kesuciannya diambil oleh suami yang dia cintai. Tapi apa Sakura bisa mengelak setelah semua ini terjadi? Dia hanya bisa menangis. '_

'_Baru saja aku diberitahu Ibu Sakura, untuk ke tiga kalinya Sakura mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Itu setelah dia bertemu denganmu di rumahnya'_

'_Tidak perlu kukatakan kenapa bisa Sakura mengalami ini dan mencoba bunuh diri 'kan, Otouto?'_

'_Itu karena kau Sasuke,'_

'_Karena Sakura mencintaimu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**_

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**[Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura]**_

_**Kami hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3**_

_**Story © Biiancast Rodith**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatan, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, DLDR**_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kuso!_" Umpatnya kesal. Rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakkan, semakin kusut karena remasan tangannya.

Sasuke sesalkan di pagi menjelang siang ini, kenapa dia harus memikirkan perkataan Itachi? Dilihat dari manapun, Itachi dan Sasuke sangat berbeda.

Itachi berkata demikian karena dia mencintai Ino. Sementara Sasuke? Dia tidak mencintai Sakura. Terlebih Itachi dan Ino sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama. Sasuke sendiri? Sasuke sudah menutup hatinya sejak jauh-jauh hari. Sejak dia mendengar kalau Sakura mencintai seseorang sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Ino memang selalu satu sekolah sejak SMP. Saat itu Sasuke sudah memiliki perasaan kepada Sakura. Sakura tidak seperti Ino yang menonjol dalam bidang non-akademik. Tapi Sakura lebih menonjol di bidang akademik. Terlebih dalam mata pelajaran Biologi.

Jika anak perempuan di sekolahnya dulu menyukai berkumpul dengan teman-teman sesama perempuan untuk berbagi cerita tidak penting,—Menurut Sasuke— Sakura justru lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam pepustakaan membaca buku-buku yang berbau kedokteran.

Tapi, rasa kagum yang dia miliki kepada Sakura, berlahan –lahan memudar. Saat itu Sasuke hendak hendak akan masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Tidak sengaja dia mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Ino di dalam kelas.

"Ada apa denganmu, jidat?" Tanya Ino saat itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Jangan coba berbohong dariku ya, Saku. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Kata ino garang dengan wajah kesal miliknya.

"Kau tahu Ino, SMA nanti aku akan sekolah di Ame bersama Kak Sasori. Dia sampai bermohon kepada ibu. Dan ibu mengizinkan aku sekolah di Ame." Kata Sakura girang.

"Benarkah?" Ino ikut bahagia mendengar perkataan Sakura. Karena Ino tahu, Sakura sangat mencintai sosok yang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"Hmm." Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Aku jadi semakin mencintai Kak Sasori, Ino."

Sasuke melebarkan bolanya saat mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Jadi, gadis yang memikat hatinya selama 2 tahun ini, sudah mencintai seseorang yang dia tidak kenal? Hati Sasuke bagaikan di cubit mendengar semua perkataan Sakura saat itu. Sasuke kubur perasaannya sedalam mungkin agar tidak memikirkan lagi gadis berambut pink itu.

Perasaan yang Sasuke kubur saat SMP kini berbau busuk layaknya bangkai saat Sasuke melihat Sakura ikut dalam acara penyambutan murid-murid baru di Konoha Internasional _High School_. Bukankah saat itu Sasuke mendengar kalau Sakura akan bersekolah di Ame? Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia berada di KIHS?

Apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu, Sasuke sudah tidak perduli. Bahkan untuk melihat gadis bersurai pink itu saja, Sasuke sudah tidak perduli lagi. Terlebih Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi saingan dalam bidang Akademi. Rasa cinta yang Sasuke kubur, berevolusi menjadi rasa benci.

Kejadian yang melanda Sakura saat perpisahan kemaren, sepenuhnya bukan salah Hidan. Sasuke juga sebenarnya ikut terlibat. Kalau saja saat itu Sasuke langsung mencari _handphone_-nya yang hilang, pasti Sakura tidak akan mengalaminya. Ya, secara tidak langsung Sasuke memang ikut sebagai tersangka.

Sakura layak marah kepada Sasuke dan layak benci karena keteledorannya. Memikirnya, semakin membuat kepala Sasuke ingin pecah.

Dengan sangat malas, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Sepertinya, mandi pagi dapat membantu menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik masih asik memandangi taman belakang rumahnya yang tidak terlalu luas tapi menimbulkan rasa nyaman dan menyenangkan. Sepulang Ino dari rumahnya, Sakura sedari tadi hanya melamun di balkon belakang rumahnya.

Penampilannya kini jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Rambut merah muda panjang menutupi punggungnya kini telah pendek sebahu. Sakura menerima saja apa yang dikatakan gadis Yamanaka itu. Salah satunya, merubah penampilannya.

Sakura pernah berjanji tidak akan pernah memotong rambutnya karena Sasuke —sang pujaan hati— sangat menyukai gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang. Itu yang Sakura dengar dari _fansgirl_ Sasuke.

Sejak Sakura menduduki bangku kelas X di Konoha Internasional_ High School_, Sakura tidak pernah memotong rambutnya. Tapi kini rambut yang dia pelihara dan urus selama 3 tahun itu, dia potong pendek. Jika kata Ino, membantunya terlihat lebih _fresh_, berbeda dengan Sakura. Sakura memotong rambutnya, untuk membuang sial.

"Sedang melamunkan apa, nak?" tanya Mebuki menghampiri putrinya setelah meletakkan nampan yang berisi teh hijau dan beberapa cemilan di atas meja kecil dan duduk di samping putrinya.

Sakura terperanjat kanget saat keharian ibunya menemaninya di balkon. "Aaa… tidak melamunkan apa-apa, bu." Senyum kecil ia persembahkan kepada ibunya untuk menyakinkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. "Maaf membuat ibu khawatir beberapa hari ini."

Sakura merasakan tangan kanannya di genggam. Sakura yakin, ibunya memberi semangat melalui genggaman tangan. Sakura menghampiri ibunya dan berlutut di hadapan ibunya. Genggaman tangan mereka belum lepas, dan Sakura menumpuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya.

"Ibu, maaf membuat ibu frustasi. Maaf karena Sakura lebih mementingkan diri Saku dan tidak melihat keadaan ibu saat ini. Dan maaf karena Sakura tidak menganggap ibu ada beberapa hari ini."

Haruno Mebuki hanya bisa menangis dalam diam mendengarkan perkataan putrinya. Ia tidak mau Sakura semakin terpuruk setelah mendengar tangisannya. Bagaimanapun cobaan yang diterima putrinya saat ini sangat berat. Mebuki sebagai ibu, harisnya bisa menenangkan anaknya. Karena itu dia tangan tangisnya. Dia belai rambut pendek putrinya sebagai respon bahwa dia mendengar perkataan Sakura dan memaafkannya.

"Doakan Saku untuk lebih kuat menghadapi cobaan ini. Kuatkan Saku biar lebih kuat menghadapi besok. Ja-jangan biarkan Saku sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini." Air mata Sakura kini tumpah membasahi rok ibunya.

Sakura dapat merasakan telapak tangan ibunya yang lembut mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata.

Mebuki memnghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di pipi harus Sakura. "Ibu akan selalu ada untukmu, nak. Karena Saku, anak ibu. Seorang ibu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan anaknya. Sekalipun mereka pembunuh." Kemudia dia rengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam pelukkan hangatnya.

"Tapi… Saku takut, bu." Kembali Sakura memandang wajah ayu ibunya. "Saku takut semua orang akan mengejek Saku. Bagimana kalau mereka tahu, Sakura sudah…"

"Ssssstt~ Ada ibu di sini yang akan membungkam mulut mereka. Ada nak Ino yang selalu mendukung dan menjaga Saku."

Mendengar perkataan Ibunya, membuat Sakura yakin bahwa masih ada orang-orang yang sayang dan perduli kepadanya. Dia peluk lebih erat tubuh ibunya dari sebelumnya. Walau Sakura belum yakin sudah bisa melangkah menghadapi besok, tapi Sakura yakin ada ibunya dan Ino di sampingnya yang selalu mendukungnya.

Bukankah setelah badai dan hujan yang deras, akan ada pelangi? Mungkin saat ini pelangi belum menampakkan indahnya kepada Sakura, tapi ia yakin akan ada saatnya pelangi muncul menemani Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Penampilan Sasuke kini jauh lebih baik dan menarik dari sebelumnya. Rambut yang memiliki dua warna itu, sudah ia bentuk seperti biasanya.

Sesampainya di undakan anak tangga paling bawah, Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas melihat suasana ruang tamu rumahnya terlihat sangat sepi.

Sasuke melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.32 siang. Pantas saja. Kakaknya sudah berangkat kuliah jam 10 pagi tadi. Sasuke mendudukkan pantatnya di atas sofa depan televisi berlayar datar dan menghidupkannya. Sasuke berulang kali mengganti chennal. Dari sekian banyak siaran, tidak satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. '_Seorang anak berusia 15 tahun, hamil karena di perkosa ayah kandungnya sendiri.' _Begitulah kira-kira yang didengar Sasuke saat pembawa acara membacakan berita beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sasuke yang awalnya ingin mengganti chennal, membatalkan niatnya setelah mendengarkan _breaking news. _Sasuke masih menyimak dan memperhatikan layar kaca dengan tatapan mata yang dingin dan tajam.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini, yang pasti tatapan setajam pisau ia persembahkan kepada anak perempuan yang berusia 15 tahun yang ada di dalam televisi. Sasuke memperharikan raut wajah sang gadis dengan seksama.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat tiba-tiba wajah korban kekerasaan asusila itu berubah menjadi wajah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda. Sakura.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan hasil imajinasinya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Itachi yang saat ini berdiri memperhatikan kelakuan adiknya.

"Hn? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?"

"Sejak kau menggelengkan kepalamu seperti orang linglung."

"Tch." Umpat Sasuke kesal mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Salahkan dirimu yang tidak mendengar salamku karena terlalu fokus sama film menjijikkan seperti itu." Unjuk Itachi dengan dagunya ke arah televisi.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah televisi yang menunjukkan acara _reality show_ yang dibawakan oleh pria berambut putih panjang dalam ajang pencarian jodoh. Dia tekan tombol _POWER_ dari remot dan membuat layar kaca seketika menjadi gelap.

"Hei… _Otouto_." Panggil Itachi dari arah dapur. "Kau, sudah memikirkan akan melanjut di Universitas mana?" tanya Itachi lagi sambil membawa beberapa potong buah semangka dan duduk manis tepat di samping adiknya.

"Hn."

"Jadi, kau akan melanjut kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _baka_."

"Hmm… Biarku tebak. Kau akan kuliah di Universitas Konoha?"

Sasuke memutar bolanya mendengar perkataan Itachi. "Setiap hari melihatmu di sini saja, sudah memuakkan."

"Jadi, kau akan melanjut kemana?" Itachi menaikkan salah satu alisnya sambil menunggu jawaban sang adik.

"Ke Universitas." Jawab Sasuke malas.

Itachi yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya terpelongo. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Itachi menyentil kening Sasuke. "Kalau yang itu aku sudah tahu, _baka_."

"Cih" decih Sasuke saat merasakan sakit di keningnya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Ino," Tidak ada pembahasan dengan Sasuke, Itachi mulai mengambil topik pembicaraan baru. "katanya, keadaan Sakura mulai membaik. Hanya saja, dia jadi lebih tertutup."

Sasuke tidak memotong perkataan kakaknya dan masih mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Sasuke masih setia menunggu kalimat panjang yang akan dia dengar dari mulut Itachi. Tapi, lelaki tampan yang ada di sampinya, belum juga melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Sasuke yang sudah penasaran ingin mendengar kabar dari kakaknya, mulai bertanya. " Terus?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Tiba-tiba wajah santai Itachi berubah menyeringai. "Jika kau ingin tahu, lihat saja sendiri."

"Tch!" Umpat Sasuke kesal.

Itachi tertawa lebar karena berhasil menjahili Sasuke. "Tapi…" Itachi menggantungkan ucapannya beberapa saat. " Aku yakin, bakalan banyak mahasiswa UK yang jatuh hati saat melihat Sakura nanti." Itachi kembali menyeringai lebar.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kata Ino, Sakura akan melanjut ke Universitas Konoha."

'Jadi Universitas Konoha, ya?' gumam Sasuke.

"Itu juga kalau Ino berhasil menyakinkan Sakura."

Merasakan pergerakan di sebelahnya, Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri. "Aku mau cari angin." Kata Sasuke singkat meninggalkan Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap 'kan, Saku?"

Sore ini, Ino akan mengajak Sakura bimbel. Untuk masuk ke Universitas Konoha, calon anggota keluarga UK harus melakukan tes terlebih dahulu. Karena yang mencoba masuk Universitas ini, tergolong orang-orang yang memiliki keahlian khusus. Baik dalam bidang akademik dan non-akademik.

Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan emas seperti ini, Ino mengajak Sakura untuk mengikuti bimbingan belajar guna untuk mengasah dan mendalami ilmu yang mereka dapat selama ini di KIHS. Terlebih mereka tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu libur yang mereka punya sekarang ini.

"I-ino, aku… takut." Jawab Sakura ragu-ragu saat tangannya di tarik keluar menjauhi pintu rumahnya.

"Aku'kan ada di sini Saku." Ucap gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang itu kesal. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pinggangnya yang ramping, layaknya memarahi anaknya yang sedang bermain lumpur. "Lagian sebentar lagi akan datang supir pribadi kita." Kata Ino dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kau, membayar orang untuk mengantar kita?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Mobil sudah siap nona-nona." Ucap seorang pria tampan yang berdiri tepat di belakang punggung Ino.

"Ekh."

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang. "Kau, sudah datang Ita-_kun_?"

"Supir pribadi datang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu nona." Jawab Itachi dan memberikan senyum yang menawan kepada Ino.

"Hahaha..." Sakura tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban Itachi. Sepertinya Itachi mendengar perkataan sang kekasih.

Ino dan Itachi memalingkan wajah mereka saat mendengar suara Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mendengar Sakura tertawa seperti itu, membuat sepasang kekasih itu tersenyum.

Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka hanya melihat air mata di wajah Sakura. Tapi kali ini, mereka melihat Sakura tertawa selepas itu setelah kejadian itu. Mereka berharap, mulai saat ini kebahagian selalu menemani Sakura.

"Ekh, Maaf aku kelepasan. Hehehe" Cengir Sakura.

"Tidak apa, Saku-chan. Ayo. Nanti kalian berdua bisa terlambat." Kata Itachi kepada gadis-gadis cantik yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Sementara itu di kantor kepolisian Konoha, seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang sedang menggeram marah melihat anaknya berada di dalam jeruji besi.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu," Katanya dengan penuh amarah. "SECEPATNYA!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan di akhir ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

**N/a :** _Huuff~ akhirnya chapter 4 selesai dengan tidak elitnya. Di tengah kesibukkan di dunia RL, ane menyempatkan diri menyicil chapter 4. Hehehe. Karena itu, jika chapter ini mengecewakan minna sekalian, ane minta maaf ya. :D _

_Ane juga mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada readers yang uda meluangkan waktu membantu fict ane. Terlebih mau meninggalkan jejak. :D Buat yang batu mengikuti fict ane, salam kenal ya minna. :D_

* * *

**Special Thanks,**

**Birupink**_, zielavienaz96_, **Liliani UchiHaru**_, __Luca Marvell_, **Floral White**, _hanazono yuri_, **noer nino**, _Hanna Hoshiko_, **Eysha CherryBlossom **(_Jadi masih belum percaya hidan yang melakukannya? :D terus ikuti jika masih belum percaya :D_), _Gadiezt Lavender (Maunya juga Saku hamil anak Sasu, tapi kayaknya belum terwujud saat ini. Hiksu :"( ) _, **AoStraw**, _Akasuna Sakurai (Uda terjawab belum? XD ) _, **LeEdacHi aRdian Lau**.

Maaf jika ada salah pengetikan nama. :D

* * *

_Akhir kata, ane ucapkan terimakasih dan ripiu pleaseeee~ _

.

.

.

.

.

_**Biiancast Rodith **_

_**[04042014]**_


	5. Chapter 5

Saat ini, bulan sudah menggantung indah di atas langit malam. Dari tadi sore sampai sekarang jam 22: 37 malam, salah seorang lelaki tampan dari keluarga Uchiha itu, masih belum berniat meninggalkan tempatnya di tepi danau yang agak jauh dari pusat kota. Tempat ini memang sudah menjadi tempat pelarian Sasuke untuk menenangkan diri. Tempat yang terawat dan belum tersentuh oleh asap-asap kendaraan bermotor. Bahkan tempat ini sangat sepi dari pengunjung. Mungkin hanya orang kesepian saja yang mau datang bertandang ke danau ini.

Walau angin malam sudah menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulang, Sasuke masih ingin lebih berlama-lama lagi di tempat ini. Pemilik rambut _raven_ itu, sesekali hanya meniup kedua telapak tangannya yang mulai dingin dan merapatkan jaket yang dia kenakan saat ini.

Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan sedari tadi sampai harus menyendiri di tepi danau ini. Tapi yang pasti pikiran Sasuke saat ini membutuhkan ketenangan. Jika tadi pikiran Sasuke seperti komputer, mungkin sudah dari tadi Sasuke akan menekan tombol kanan dan meng-klik _refresh. _Dan menurut Sasuke, di tepi danau inilah pikiran Sasuke menjadi lebih tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura]**

**Aku hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith**

**WARNING!**

**AU, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatan, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, EYD tidak beraturan, DLDR.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus mau repot-repot memikirkan perkataan Itachi-_nii_ _no baka_?" Cicit Sasuke. "Ini hidupku. Lagian, aku bukan siapa-siapa dia. Kenapa aku harus perduli dengannya?"

Meski sudah berada disini berjam-jam, sepertinya pikiran Sasuke justru semakin kusut seperti benang. Terlihat dari cara Sasuke yang mengacak-acak rambut yang sewarna dengan malam itu.

"Aaakkkhhh… Menyebalkan. Kau memang menyebalkan." Yang terdengar hanya teriakkan Sasuke saja di tepi danau itu. Kembali Sasuke memandang selembar poto yang telah kusut di tangannya dengan tatapan mata seakan ingin membakar poto tersebut.

"Kau memang paling ahli menghancurkan hatiku… Sakura." Ucap Sasuke senduh. "Kenapa perasaan yang telah kukubur jauh-jauh hari untukmu, kembali muncul kepermukaan? Apa salahku sampai kau buat aku sekacau ini?"

Kali ini, bukan tatapan tajam yang Sasuke perlihatkan kepada selembar poto itu, melainkan tatapan pedih.

Malam ini, ingatan Sasuke diputar mundur secara paksa ke masa ia sekolah dulu di Konoha _Junior High School_ dulu.

Saat itu Sasuke masih kelas VIII. Hari kamis merupakan hari suram buat murid-murid kelas VIII-1 kala itu. Les pertama di kelas Sasuke saat itu, mata pelajaran Fisika dan gurunya adalah Mitarashi Anko yang terkenal cukup _killer_. Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, biasanya Anko-sensei akan mencek siapa murid-muridnya yang tidak membawa buku paket. Jika ada di antara muridnya yang tidak membawanya, mereka akan segera dikeluarkan dari kelas.

Sasuke yang tidak membawa buku bacaannya, merasa terancam. Merasa kalau sebentar lagi riwayatnya akan tamat di tangan gurunya. Sasuke memang terkenal cukup cuek, tapi jika sudah menyangkut pelajaran, Sasuke tidak pernah main-main. Karena Sasuke tidak pernah melupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang pelajar.

Melihat Anko-sensei mulai mendekati tempat duduknya, Sasuke semakin panik walau dia tutupi dengan wajah dinginnya. Tapi bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang mulai memucat kalau Sasuke sedang tidak santai saat ini.

"Pakai punyaku saja Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menelengkan wajahnya kesamping kanannya, guna melihat seseorang yang menyodorkan buku bacaannya ke hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat perbuatan gadis berambut _pink_ yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia rela meminjamkan Sasuke buku, sementara dia akan dikeluarkan dari kelas. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat itu.

"Tidak perlu." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun nanti akan dikeluarkan," Ucap gadis itu lagi, seakan memaksa Sasuke untuk menerima tawarannya. " dan kudengar, lima belas menit terakhir akan ada ulangan."

"Dan aku akan ujian, sementara kau dikeluarkan?" Sasuke mulai jengkel karena merasa dikasihani oleh seorang gadis yang memiliki warna mata seperti batu _emerald_ tersebut.

"Bukan. Tapi aku…"

"Ehem. Apa ada masalah di sini?" Terlalu asik berdebat, sepasang murid yang berbeda _gender_ itu sampai tidak sadar kalau Anko-sensei sudah berdiri di depan meja mereka.

"Ti-tidak ada Sensei." Jawab mereka berdua kompak.

"Kalau begitu keluarkan buku kalian."

Mendengar perkataan gurunya itu, Sasuke kembali panik. Tapi sebelu Sasuke berkata kalau dia tidak membawa bukunya, gadis di sampingnya itu lebih dulu angkat bicara. "Anu Sensei. Buku Sasuke-kun ada padaku." Kedua pupil mata Sasuke mengecil saat mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Sementara Anko-sensei hanya menaikkan alisnya, seakan meminta penjelasan. "Kemaren buku Sasuke-kun tinggal dan aku membawanya kerumah." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, keluarkan bukumu…" Sebelum perkataan Anko-sensei selesai, pintu kelas dibuka secara paksa dan masuklah seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang dikucir dua. Melihat Kepala Sekolah KJHS masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya, Anko-sensei menghampiri atasannya tersebut.

"Maaf mengganggu Anko-sensei." Ucap wanita itu mengintrupsi karena telah mengganggu proses belajar mengajar di kelas VIII-1.

"Tidak apa. Tsunade-sama."

"Kedatangan saya kemari, untuk memanggil Haruno Sakura karena dia akan mengikuti olimpiade Biologi 2 jam lagi."

"Haruno Sakura. Bereskan barang-barangmu sekarang. Karena kau akan pergi dengan Kepala Sekolah sekarang." Kata Anko-sensei dengan lantang dari depan kelas.

"Baik, Sensei." Jawab Sakura dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya di atas mejanya. " Hampir saja." gumam Sakura pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar Sasuke.

"Karena itu, kau meminjamkanku bukumu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura merona merah saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Iya. Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura malu dan memberikan cengiran khas miliknya. "Sasuke-kun jangan lupa menandai tugas di bukuku ya."

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli saat mendengar permintaan gadis itu sebelum dia meninggalkan kelasnya. Melihat perbuatan gadis itu kepadanya, mau tidak mau membuat senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke tercetak. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan dilindungi Sakura. Apa gadis itu sudah tahu kalau dia tidak akan mengukuti pelajaran hari ini, sehingga meminjamkan Sasuke bukunya? Ingatkan Sasuke untuk mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sakura. "Hn. Dasar."

Sejak kejadian itulah, Sasuke dan Sakura semakin akrab. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, menurut Sasuke, Sakura merupakan pribadi yang enak untuk diajak ngobrol—meski yang lebih banyak bicara adalah Sakura. Sejak saat itu pula, Sasuke mulai merasakan nyaman tiap berhubungan dengan Sakura. Benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh mekar di hati Sasuke. Terlebih saat itu masa-masa puber Sasuke dan tentu saja masa di mana lelaki tampan itu mulai tertarik kepada lawan jenisnya. Pantas, tiap berdekatan dengan Sakura, Sasuke selalu merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya.

Sasuke mulai tergila-gila pada Sakura. Suara tawa merdu Sakura, seperti denting lonceng-lonceng mungil. Dan setiap Sakura menyebut namanya, Sasuke dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Sasuke sangat menikmati saat-saat itu. Saat ia mulai suka dan mengagumi Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum manis saat kenangan itu kembali hadir dipikirannya. Tapi senyum manis Sasuke malam ini, berlahan-lahan berubah saat ingatannya kembali saat Sasuke tidak sengaja mendengar Sakura sangat mencintai orang lain yang Sakura panggil kak Sasori. Perkataan Sakura saat itu, sama saja menolak Sasuke walau secara tidak langsung. Bagi Sasuke, ucapan Sakura saat itu sudah membuktikan kalau keberadaan Sasuke selama ini tidak dianggap ada.

Sasuke mendecih saat mengingat kembali kenangan pahit itu. Kenangan dimana dia pertama sekali mengenal kata jatuh cinta dan patah hati sekaligus. Kini masa-masa itu kembali hadir saat Sasuke melihat Sakura menangis. Perasaan ingin melindungi dan menjaga Sakura, kembali menyeruak di relung hati Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimana saat Sasuke kembali membuka hatinya, tiba-tiba orang itu datang dan membawa Sakura pergi? Apa Sasuke sudah sanggup, merasakan patah hati untuk kedua kalinya?

Tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi, Sasuke mengangkat bokongnya dari tempatnya ia duduk. Sudah waktunya Sasuke pulang untuk menenangkan pikirannya di dalam kamarnya. Terlebih malam ini angin cukup kencang dan angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Karena itu Sasuke kembali pulang dengan mobil mewah miliknya.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Sakura mengikuti bimbingan belajar dan sudah seminggu pula Sakura mulai dapat melupakan masa suram itu, walau kadang Sakura bermimpi kejadian itu kembali terulang kembali. Selama seminggu ini, hari-hari Sakura memang hanya disibukkan dengan membahas soal-soal saja, tapi bukan berarti Sakura tetap menutup dirinya. Bersama Ino, Sakura mulai bisa meniti kembali hari-harinya seperti sediakala.

Kadang untuk Sakura akan belajar bersama di rumahnya atau di rumah Ino guna mendapatkan suasana baru. Bukan hanya Ino, anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan kekasih Ino itu juga ikut berpartisipasi mengajari mereka membahas soal-soal yang mereka rasa cukup sulit dicari.

Keberadaan sepasang kekasih itu di dalam kehidupan Sakura sudah menjadi bagian penting dari hidupnya. Bukan hanya Ino saja yang Sakura anggap saudara kandungnya, Itachi juga sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara laki-lakinya sendiri.

Sering kali Sakura merasa iri kepada Ino karena hidupnya sangat terarah. Ino memang, gadis yang kelewat santai. Sementara Sakura, hidup dengan penuh tujuan dan karena itu Sakura cepat bosan menghadapi rintangan agar tujuannya segera tercapai. Tapi, justru itu yang membuat Sakura ingin mengganti posisi dengan Ino. Hidup Sakura yang penuh rancangan, berlahan-lahan mengurungnya layaknya sangkar.

Ino yang kadang dewasa, dan blak-blakan, membuat Sakura ingin sekali meniru sahabatnya itu. Bahkan Sakura berpikir, bahwa dialah orang yang paling menyedihkan. Selama Sakura dan Ino bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, Ino memang tidak pernah menjadi bintang kelas seperti Ino. Tapi, justru Ino yang lebih banyak memiliki teman. Dan saat ini, Ino juga sudah memiliki kekasih yang semua gadis idam-idamkan ada pada diri kak Itachi. Sementara Sakura? Lupakan saja. Karena itu justru membuat luka Sakura kembali menganga.

Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, biasanya Sakura dan Ino akan pulang bersama diantar sama Itachi. Tapi untuk malam ini, Sakura harus pulang sendiri. Sebelum Sakura berangkat bimbel tadi, Ino mengirimi Sakura sebuah pesan singkat melalui ponselnya, kalau Ino malam ini tidak mengikuti bimbel karena ada urusan mendadak. Sebab itu, hanya kesunyian yang menemani Sakura.

Sementara di sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah di pusat kota Konoha, Dua keluarga dari kalangan atas, sedang berkumpul di sebuah meja bundar di restoran tersebut.

"Jadi mana anakmu, Fugaku?" Tanya salah seorang kepala keluarga dari klan Hyuuga itu saat melihat tidak seorangpun putra dari kerabat dekatnya itu hadir di meja tersebut.

"Saat ini, mereka sedang dalam perjala-" Sebelum pria bernama Uchiha Fugaku menyelesaikan perkataannya, istrinya Uchiha Mikito lebih dulu berbicara. "Itu mereka datang."

Saat itulah, semua pandangan yang sedang duduk di meja bundar itu, tertuju ke arah pintu masuk restoran. Terlihatlah Itachi dan Ino datang bergandengan tangan, mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka. Ino yang saat itu mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu, sangat serasi dengan Itachi yang mengenakan jas. Sementara seorang lelaki tampan yang memiliki rambut raven, hanya datang seorang diri tampa seorang pendamping. Itachi, Ino dan Sasuke menghampiri meja bundar yang ditempati oleh kedua orangtua mereka.

"Maaf, telah menunggu lama" Itachilah orang pertama yang memulai percakapan di meja itu, setelah mereka lebih dulu duduk.

"Tidak apa nak. Acaranya belum dimulai." Balas Mikoto dengan senyum menawan tersungging di bibirnya yang berwarna merah.

"Jadi yang mana di antara mereka, yang bernama Itachi?" Tanya Hyuuga Hiashi penasaran sambil memperhatikan kedua wajah lelaki-lelaki tampan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jika paman ingin tahu, saya yang bernama Itachi." Ucap Itachi ramah.

"Dan gadis itu?"

"Dia… Yamanaka Ino. Kekasihku paman." Jawab Itachi santai. Tidak lupa senyum menyeringai muncul di sudut bibirnya.

Sekarang Sasuke tahu, kenapa Itachi membawa Ino bersamanya. Itu karena Itachi sudah tahu, bakalan seperti ini jadinya. Makan malam bersama hanyalah kedok belaka, agar ayahnya dapat menjodohkan anaknya dengan putri teman rekan bisnis ayahnya. Siasat seperti ini untuk membuat perusahaan lebih maju, memang sudah menjadi tradisi sepertinya. Dan Sasuke melupakan itu.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku berniat ingin menjodohkan putriku denganmu."

Sasuke sangat tahu, saat ini Itachi pasti sedang menyeringai lebar karena rencananya berhasil dan sekarang siapa yang menjadi kena getahnya? Ya. Sasuke. Kalau sudah seperti ini jadinya, pastinya Sasukelah yang akan menjadi sasaran perjodohan berikutnya. Dan ternyata benar. Ayahnya langsung berkata, "Tenang saja. Kita masih bisa jadi besan. Karena masih ada putra bungsuku, Sasuke."

"Akh. Benar juga." Senyum kebahagiaan terlihat jelas dari wajah-wajah orangtua yang ada di meja itu dan Sasuke benci melihatnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dengan jengkel. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya begitu saja memutuskan segala hal tanpa terlebih dahulu menanyakannya terlebih dulu? Harusnya ayahnya bertanya dulu, apa dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Malam ini Sasuke tidak membawa pendamping, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak memiliki seseorang yang istimewa 'kan?

Tunggu dulu. Sasuke memikirkan seseorang yang istimewa? Bukankah selama ini Sasuke tidak memiliki seorang pacar? Kenapa juga Sasuke tidak senang dijodohkan dengan putri teman bisnis ayahnya. Dengan begitukan Sasuke tidak perlu lagi mencari belahan jiwanya, dan tidak perlu lagi merasakan patah hati. Tapi, apa Sasuke sudah siap melepaskan seseorang yang selama seminggu ini masuk dalam pikirannya? Apa Sasuke benar-benar sudah rela melepas cinta pertamanya?

Tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam acara yang memuakkan ini, Sasuke lebih memilih pergi sebelum ayahnya memperkenalkan putri dari teman bisnisnya itu kepadanya.

"Aku sudah kenyang dan ingin pergi cari angin." Ucap Sasuke sebelum kaki lebarnya memberi jarak lebih lebar dari meja bundar dimana kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya duduk menikmati makan malam.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

a/n : Jadi, seminggu setelah Sasuke sporing (?) di tepi danau, dia dijodohkan yang pastinya readers sudah tahu dengan siapa. Kali ini ane berusaha menyicil ficnya agar cepat tamat, terlebih saat ini ane sedang menghadapi UTS. :D Jika ada diantara minna yang suka pair Zutara (Zuko Katara) PM ane ya. XD Kita sering bareng2. :D

**Special Thanks**

_**( Lucy Hinata,**__** LeEdacHi aRdian Lau,**__** Marukocan, birupink, hanazono yuri, guest1, **__**Jeremy Liaz Toner, **__**Akasuna Sakurai, **__**Eysha CherryBlossom, AI CheChe, Luca Marvell, Ryuhara Shanchi, Kumada Chiyu, guest2)** _Maaf jika ada kesalahan penname. :D

Terimakasih kepada sider, rider dan ripiuwer. :D

.

.

.

**Sign**

**Biiancast Rodith [05012014]**


End file.
